Satanas... Wiki
Welcome to the Satanas... Wiki Película de drama inspirada en hechos reales y basada en la novela, best seller, SATANÁS de Mario Mendoza. Sinopsis En este drama conmovedor del director Colombiano Andi Baiz , la pasión, la violencia y los secretos colisionan cuando sus tres personajes ponen a prueba sus sueños y temores. Provocativa y enigmática, SATANÁS trata sobre un trío de historias entrelazadas que ilustran la interconexión de eventos en nuestro mundo, y el efecto dominó que las acciones de una persona pueden tener sobre la vida de otro. Una hermosa rebuscadora que estafa hombres ricos en procura de una mejor vida. Un sacerdote, enamorado y apasionado de su ama de llaves es atormentado por cargar con el peso del secreto de una mujer de su comunidad. Un profesor, veterano de guerra, resentido con la vida y las circunstancias, quien, de la mano de una de sus estudiantes, anhela salir del tedio de su vida. ¿Pero, pueden ellos sostener la presión de ser tentados por una prueba de sus más profundos deseos? Sus acciones tendrán consecuencias devastadoras. Poderosa y gráfica de inicio a final, SATANÁS es un fascinante estudio de causa y efecto el cual aborda temas como el amor, el sexo, el dinero, el poder y la venganza. Por sobre todo la película ofrece un entendimiento sobre las manifestaciones destructivas que emanan a partir del conflicto interno y la dualidad del hombre. La película es un corte amargo de la vida, pero se mantiene en la mente del espectador, generando un diálogo interno. ¿Qué está bien? ¿Qué está mal? SATANÁS, no importa en qué creas, terminarás enfrentándolo! images.jpg|Damián Alacazár (Eliseo) images (1).jpg|Marcela Mar (Paola) images (2).jpg|Patricia Castañeda (Valeria) images (3).jpg|Marcela Gallego (Mamá de Natalia) =El 2007 para Satanás= =El 2008 para Satanás = El año 2008 no pasó en vano para Satanás, que a lo largo del mismo tuvo la oportunidad de participar en diferentes festivales donde consiguió mas de 13 Nominaciones y 4 Premios. Festival de Cine de Cartagena – (Colombia) http://www.festicinecartagena.org/ *Premio Mejor Película Colombiana Festival Internacional del Norte de Chile – (Chile) *Premio del Público – 1er Lugar Festival de Cine de Lima – (Peru) *Premio del Público – 2ndo Lugar Premios Ariel 2008 *Nominada al Premio “Mejor Película Iberoamericana”. Premios Nacionales de Cine (Colombia) *11 nominaciones en total. *Gandora de mejor música y mejor diseño de sonido. Otras presentaciones: *Festival de Cine de Palm Springs (EEUU) *Festival de Cine Korea (Korea) *Festival de Cine de Santo Domingo (Republica Dominicana) *Festival Internacional de Cine de Paraguay (Paraguay) *Festival Colombiage Londres (Reino Unido) *III Festival de Cine Colombiano de Beijing (China) *Muestra de Cine Colombiano en Barcelona (Fundación IMAGO) UNA CRÍTICA DE LA PELÍCULA PODRÍA SER: Satanás camina despacio por las escenas y por entre las butacas de la sala de cine. El personaje central, los personajes centrales, las caídas de situaciones se suceden con la calma de una poderosa premonición. El espectador está esperando desde el principio un fatal incidente provocado por la agonía que se va palpando poco a poco en el ambiente. El mérito de la película es su calma y capacidad para crearla. El tiempo para ir asimilando los acontecimientos, el círculo de posiciones de una cámara que espera y coteja, van creando una verosímil capa que ha de reventar, y con el misterio del desconocimiento del final, los colombianos ya saben lo que sucede en estos hechos reales, uno puede sentirse inquieto e interesado hasta los títulos de crédito. Su sencillez, su posar, la tranquilidad de movimientos, van llevando a una película especial a un lugar de recuerdo por su contexto propio, por su descripción pausada y precisa, por la normalidad de las cosas que se piensan en silencio en unos personajes como cualquier otro, como cualquier hombre o mujer de las salas. Las pistolas aparecen cuando ya es inevitable llegar a ellas. Un acierto. Autora:Manuela Arévalo Giraldo Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library.